End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, thinner lighter devices, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a growing demand for extremely light and thin keyboards to reduce the bulk and weight. Another trend is to deliver a good touch typing experience. However, as conventional key heights are lowered to provide thinner keyboards, the profile of a user's thumbs becomes an issue. For some users, the thumb's typical posture of being parallel to the typing surface often causes the thumb to bridge the space bar on thin keyboards (or the depressions that represent the space bar), resulting in no pressure being applied to the designated space key area. In addition, there are several options for controlling a cursor on a display, however, nearly all of these cause gaps in the users thought flow as the user must move their finger or the entire hand between typing and controlling the cursor on the display. This often causes touch typers to reposition their fingers between typing and controlling the cursor. Hence, there is a desire for an improved space bar area as well as an improved means for controlling the cursor.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.